cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite
}}Bg'ogubglog'ybulsprite is Rose's sprite in Cool and New Web Comic. She is prototyped from Rose's grimoire and Momi. She is responsible for creating Sburb. Biography As Bg'ogbbglog'ybulsprite Before entering her session, Hecka Jef prototyped Rose's grimoire for her, creating Bg'ogobglog'ybulsprite, based off of Bg'ogubglog'ybul, the legendary head of the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, the omniscient, omnipotent order of the elite few, forever cloaked in the darkness of the Furthest Ring. Bg'ogobglog'ybulsprite planned on spreading misery for a thousand million millenniums, but held off on that to help Rose as her sprite. After Momi was killed, Bg'ogobglog'ybulsprite informed Rose she could resurrect her by prototyping her corpse. She and Jhon did so, creating Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. As Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite Influenced by the Momi portion, Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite immediately began making out with Jhon again, but now tentacles are involved. As a sprite, Momi also had her first chance to directly talk into the dialogue box, objecting when Rose wanted to forbid Jhon from kissing her. She was capable of speech before, as she had called out to Rose to look out for Jack's speech, but not into the dialogue. After Jhon began building his theme park, Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite started kissing him once more. Meanwhile, AR was being kidnapped by "Horrer Terrers." Later, a grimdark AR descended upon the Land of Light and Froges to meet with Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite, acting as a vessel for the other Horrer Terrers. He requests that Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite return to fulfill her duties, but she refuses to better help Rose, even as other horrer terrers lose their lives. She agrees to provide what help she can from LOLAF itself however. Later, Rose tells Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite that Jhon is in trouble, so she immediately teleports them to LODAD, where she is horrified to find Jhon dead. She has Rose try a variety of ways to revive Jhon, but none of them work. While Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite is quite knowledgeable about Sburb mechanics, both as a sprite and as the designer of the original game itself, the existence of RollerCoaster Tycoon mode confuses her, as she did not design it, meaning she does not know where Jhon's Quest Bed would be located to allow him to reach god tier in time to save him. Rose points out that because she froze Jhon in time, Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite can take as long as she needs to find it. She sets out to do so, as well as create dreambubbles for Jhon to survive in while he waits, and teleports Rose back to LOLAF. She meets up with Sad Timmy, who offers to guide her to the quest coaster. Jhon is successfully raised as the Boss of Wheels, and they once again start making out. This is stopped by Hrates Bocars, who has Jhon x Dabe as his OTP. She feels a little jealous that Jhon isnt paying attention to her. She hides in the ground for most of the fight against Hecka, and holds Rose's hand afterwards. Personality and Traits As head of the Noble Circle, Bg'ogobglog'ybul is presumably the most powerful horrorterror there is. Strangely enough, he had self-esteem issues about his appearance. Momi seems to be so obsessed with making out, that she's even let her duties as a sprite fall to the side, choosing to make out with Jhon rather than talk things out with Rose. She died in the first place because she was willing to sacrifice herself for her daughter, so this shouldn't call her love for Rose into question. Together, Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite is an extremely doting parent, believing her duties to Rose to be even greater than her duties as a horrer terrer. Trivia * o is scared of Bg'ogobglog'ybulsprite. * Momi's section of Act 3 updated right after Halloween, simultaneously with Whyte Quen and AR. This was thanks to a tied poll result. * Rose's grimoire potentially wielded so much power in ''Homestuck ''that she refused to set it to her strife specibi. Now it's prototyped. Let that sink in. Category:Humans Category:Horrorterrors Category:Sprites Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters